Secrets
by YourBuddyBJ-Z
Summary: when they keep a secret but not so good at hiding them.
Title: Secrets

One shot

By: YourBuddyBj-Z

Anime: Wallflower

Rated T

Genre: Romance and Family

Status: Complete

Disclaimer: May I say that I do not own this Anime, and also either the characters, although I own some characters that you might not recognize and I'm proud to say that I own the story plot. If you are kind enough, please be frank and leave on the reviews on what you think of this fanfiction also may I ask if anyone interested to be my BETA reader and also to check my grammar due to my busy life as a graduate student please pardon me. And you can contact me at: yourbuddybj at figure gmail dot com.

THANKS FOR READING!

* * *

~ONESHOT~

"KYAAAAAAA!" a usual loud shout can be heard from the gate of Mori high where female students crowed to see the four dazzling boys.

"oi! Sunako chan, Kyouhei kuuun! Hurry up! As the youngest of the boys shouted.

""it's good to see that my kittens are doing well" said by the playboy making the crowding ladies faint or either have a nosebleed.

While their raven haired friend tends to walk with his girlfriend "ne~ Takenaga kun it seems that everyone is really energetic today!" she giggled.

"too energetic for my liking that is…" as he made a sarcastic comment.

"tsk… too much attention" said by their most irritable friend "nggg…" while the dark lady with a black classic army cap beside him agreed.

"I just noticed Takenaga kun, is that Kyouhei's cap Sunako can is wearing?" Yuuki pointed.

"MIIINE!" she hissed making the poor blonde back away.

"yes… it's yours…" as Kyouhei ruffled her head with the cap, little did they notice that Kyouhei had a small smirk played on his lips.

"now that we had noticed she's now wearing her usual hat!" Ranmaru burst.

"and what's more is that she didn't complain when Kyouhei touched her" Noi gasped after Takenaga told that he surprisingly noticed.

"tsk… you guys are annoying, just move along so we won't be late" Kyouhei moving along beside Sunako, leaving the three boys stunned.

"ehh? Is that a skeleton keychain hanging on his bag?" pointed by Ranmaru.

"I always see that cute skeleton hanging on Sunako chan's bag, it can't be…" Noi also pointed.

"well, I'll ask her later" giggled by Noi.

"good idea, now we better get in the school before we're late." Takenaga reminded.

As the student are now in their respective classrooms, the bell rang signaling that classes are about to start.

Moments later their teacher arrived and started the classes, Sunako was seated beside Kyouhei who's currently sleeping on his desk while Sunako was playing with her new voodoo doll.

The teacher did not bother to say anything to the duo especially to Sunako who's playing and wearing a ca inside the classroom.

As they were in a middle of a class discussion a person knocked on their door excusing himself for interrupting the class.

"ohh… director what can I do for you?" asked the teacher.

"sensei, I'm sorry to disturb your class but a friend of mine asked to borrow her niece for a while" he said.

"SUUUNAKO CHAAAN!" as a beautiful lady appeared.

"T-Tia?" Sunako stuttered.

"querida , por favor asegúrese de que el sombrero ... no es dama como" (please my dear, take that hat off it's not lady like!) Mine Nakahara taking her niece's hat off and smoothing her hair.

"by the way my dear, I have someone for you to meet" she said giddily.

"es bueno ver a mi hermana mayor de nuevo" (it is good to see my older sister again.) a 6 ft 2 tall guy with the same raven hair and purple eyes appeared behind auntie.

"Hermanito, es realmente usted" Sunako covering her mouth with a little tear in her eyes. (little brother, is that you?"

"si…" he shortly answered and gave his sister a tight hug.

Everyone in the classroom stunned and surprised that their sadako like classmate can actually speak deferent language also hugging a quite very attractive young man.

Every girls in the room either fainted or had nosebleed also turned their eyes to heart shape.

The room became loud with the squeals and shouts.

"hey! Get off of her!" burst by Kyouhei to the guy.

"excuse me señor, but what business do you have with me and my older sister?" as he asked calmly.

"sister?" Kyouhei was surprised.

"if I may señor but, what intimate relationship do you have with my hermana do you have in order for you to order me to refrain myself to her?" the boy confronted him, little did everyone noticed that he took a glance at mine and smirked.

"nothing…" Kyouhei got back to his seat.

"I'm still mad at you 5 years ago for not attending padre Salvador's funeral" Sunako pressed.

"let's not dwell on that shall we?" as he looked away.

"oh… I almost forgot! Carlo is transferring here in Mori high! Also I already prepared his room in the mansion for him to stay! His room is right beside yours dear!" mine told her.

"he's actually in Yuki's class" she added.

"do you want to stay here and be on your assigned class?" asked the director.

"if it's alright, I'm not wearing a proper attire though…" he pointed his outfit which was brown Punk Bomber Biker Motorcycle Slim Fit Faux over his white crispy fitted button up shirt, and on the bottom was jeans and brown casual dress shoes.

The girls kept on squealing and screeching like no tomorrow.

"Carlo please introduce yourself?" mine nicely asked.

"ahh… Perdóname, my name is Juan Carlos Rafael Manolo Jose Fransico Miguel Nakahara III. Thank you for taking care of my big sister." (pardon me,) as he slightly bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your class, I was too eager to see my sister, I haven't seen her for 7 years" as he spoke in perfect Japanese.

"KYAAAAA!" and thus ¾ of the female population of the class fainted after he smiled to them.

Kyouhei on the other hand was pissed.

"I think I should head on my own room for now…" he excused himself.

Auntie and Carlo left the room with the director to head to his assigned class, after they left the classes that has been paused continued although girls kept on secretly asking Sunako about her brother.

Funny how Kyouhei put his desk near Sunako's but no one noticed, "oi… tell me about everything later at home" came a muffled low voice from him.

Sunako just stared at his sleeping form.

Meanwhile~

"YUUUU CHAN!" came a feminine voice which was heard by class 1-A.

Yuki stood surprised when the door opened "auntie?!"

"ohh! Yuu chan I have someone for you to be friends with!" she burst.

"ehh?" Yuki being surprised.

"meet my boy!" she pulled Carlo beside her.

"nice to meet you, my name is Juan Carlos Rafael Manolo Jose Fransico Miguel Nakahara III, I'll be your new classmate" as he gave his killer smile.

"Auntie?" Yuki having a questioning look.

"oh… I forgot he would be sting at the mansion too… and I want you to be his buddy okay?" auntie smiled at Yuki.

"hope we could be best friends" Carlo holding his hands out for a handshake.

"well, we can be" Yuki also smiled.

"call me Carlo"

"and me Yuki" both having a warm introduction.

"now that's over I'll leave him to you okay?" auntie pinched Yuki's cheek.

"and as for you, please take care and act your age, mama love you and gonna visit again to check on you okay?" auntie gave Carlo a kiss in his forehead.

"I know Tia Mama, but n more boyfriends okay?" as he gave her a tight hug.

"okay, but promise me no work for now okay?" she hugged him.

"promesa" as he said with a smile and made a cross on his heart.

After they bid good bye Carlo was directed to sit beside Yuki to be safe from the hungry looking girls.

When lunch time came every girl in Sunako's class is pestering her about her brother, however before they pester her again Kyouhei already snatched her to the rooftop to eat their lunch.

"I know I asked you to tell me when we get home but…" he was cut off by her.

"I know, he's my biological brother, but he was adopted by auntie when he was a baby because my passed away, so he's now the heir of the Nakahara Group. Would That would answer your questions?" she finished.

"oh… then why 7 years?" Kyouhei asked again "well, both of us grew up together but after auntie decided to make him the heir he has to study in America and that is when we didn't see each other anymore"

"as far as I can see being rich sometimes has its flaws, he never had a normal childhood?" asked Kyouhei.

"well, he didn't but he never saw it in bad ways also what amazes me the most is that he always to smile" Sunako smiled remembering.

"sorry about that earlier" Kyouhei apologized.

"it's okay… I know how you feel…" she pinched his cheek.

"I'm going to get grocery later" Sunako told him.

"oh… then I'm coming with you, I don't want carrots in the basket" he joked.

"Noi asked me earlier about me and you, I think they're already suspecting things"

"let's just keep this, I hate it when they tease us…" Kyouhei grunted.

"I think they already had a hint…" Sunako took a bite of her octopus sausage.

"if they have why didn't they pester us?" Kyouhei countered.

"you're right, however they are still doubting, lets' just be careful" Sunako now eating Kyouhei's carrots because he hates them.

Back at the three boys with Noi and Carlo, Yuki introduced Carlo to them as Noi kept on pressing that she could be his big sister as well. "where's Sunako chan?" Noi kept on asking them.

"and now that you've noticed… where's Kyouhei?" asked Ranmaru.

"could it be?" Takenaga thought.

"no… that's impossible she's have a bad nose bleed" Yuki pressed.

"ne~ Carlo san?" Yuki called out to the big guy.

"Carlo?"he called again.

"uh… sorry I was just thinking something…" he smiled "so what is it?"

"well, we thought that Sunako and Kyouhei are together" Noi told him.

"hmm… I have no comment because I didn't see how their relationship goes" he admitted.

"well, truth to be told they're always not in good terms, your sister has a tendency to kill him" Yuki also admitted.

"that is so like her" Carlo snorted.

"also Kyouhei loves to tease her" Takenaga this time told.

"well then I guess Sunako might be on her favorite spot eating while Kyouhei might be in who know where…" Ranmaru shrugged.

"let's just get lunch" muttered Takenaga

As the two older boys with Noi is walking in front the two younger boys are in trance thinking about something.

"this morning, they seemed so strange…" Yuki scratching his chin.

"what strange?" Carlo noticed.

"well, Sunako didn't get angry at Kyouhei kun when he touched her, also she's wearing his hat…" he told.

"hmm… later when we get home, can you visit my room… I have things to ask you" Carlo said in a serious tone.

"sure!" Yuki smiled.

Back at the couple both now are leaning on each other talking "hmm… Sunako, how about after we buy groceries lets buy some dvds and have a marathon?" Kyouhei asked.

"what do you want to watch?" she offered.

"anything as long as it's really scary and the kind of things you like?" he offered.

"are you trying to be cute so I would let you stay with me in my room?" she teased.

"what if I am, you're lying if you say you don't like it?" he countered.

"no, I don't deny it actually I like it" she also challenged. "so I could stay and cuddle?" he pressed.

"yes, but that doesn't change the fact that we're still having that movie marathon" she giggled.

"you know, I love it when we're like this… it just that I feel so relaxed that we're not arguing…" he admitted.

"I know… but it's really hard to hide it from them…" she agreed.

Kyouhei putting his arms around her waist and kissing her temple "I love you"

"I love you too…" as she put her hand over his.

The bell rings telling them lunch is over and it was time to get back to their class, Sunako carrying john with her so the others would not suspect that she was elsewhere but on the creepy science lab after her was Kyouhei who was eating something which was a common sight.

As the afternoon class continued the Class 1-A was having their P.E but the teacher told Carlo that he needs to go to the clinic where he could have his Physical Exam so he could have his medical record.

Sadly the examination was done at the school's gym where the school physician was, so he had to take his jacket and shirt off in front of every female classmates he has.

They've been taking pictures and sending to their friends and every female they know, some couldn't handle and fainted, a picture of him half naked showing his broad body with toned body build makes his other male classmates jealous and angry, however what caught their eyes was a huge bandage around his chest with a little stain of blood.

The doctor told him that he can't play, however he argued persuading the doctor that he wouldn't leave his classmates hanging so the doctor only sighed and let him.

The school already handed him his gym clothes which he worn immediately.

As the afternoon passed Kyouhei and Sunako kept their act while poor Carlo and Yuki was being chased by girls after classes was over.

After getting home Kyouhei and Sunako did a little play of argument so that the others would avoid suspicions, getting home Sunako dressed up her usual outfit while the same as Kyouhei, both played a little argument so that they could create a reason for Kyouhei to come along.

And they were contended because they bought it.

Kyouhei pushing the cart "nu uh… no carrot in our cart!" Sunako giggled.

"okay-okay… I'll cook tempura tonight"

"YEEES!" he burst making the other shoppers look at their sight, some called that the scary lady finally had a boyfriend and one of the cashier called her pretty which made Kyouhei a bit pissed.

As they came home the boys found the two quiet which makes it even more suspicious however they let it pass Sunako in the kitchen while Kyouhei headed to his room.

Carlos finding a good time to talk to his sister he headed to the kitchen to help her.

"ola hermana, can I help you?" he asked which she agreed on.

Sunako cooking while her brother is chopping "sis, I know 2 years ago you were hurt by some no good guy and you got pretty devastated…" he started.

"what is your point?" she cut him off.

"well, judging to the outcome where you became ahem… a pretty isolated person and a horror loving creature… no offense intended" he awkwardly smile.

"true, but your point is?" she looked at him hand on her hip.

"well, maybe it's time for you to move on… I know this is the real you, well… the new real you." He sighed.

"maybe you can be a normal girl now, like the usual thing you do dress up and stuff? Although you can keep Hiroshi and the others, they're very amusing!" he complimented.

"really? Thanks! I can give you a little skull if you want?" she offered.

"sure! The boys at camp are going to be scared" he imagined.

"camp?" Sunako looked at him.

"you know what just be yourself, and maybe someone would be really happy to see you looking pretty" he added.

"don't get me wrong okay, Tia mama kept on pestering you to be a lady, however in my opinion I would like you to be the old sister that I know and loved, it's not that I don't love you in that state but I miss the old you" he finished.

"I guess I could start tomorrow" she agreed.

"that's the positive sis I know and love, now I'm done chopping these, which pot am I supposed to dump these?" he asked.

"oh… right over there on the corn soup." She pointed.

"hmm… smells good!" Yuki came in.

"oh! Hey hermano, come and try this?" as he gave a spoon to his friend.

"hmm… this is good! Wow you two are really good cooks! I wanna learn!" a sparkle on his eyes.

"sure, I'm teaching you!" as he agreed.

Few minutes later Kyouhei came in and helped the siblings and Yuki prepare the food to the table.

As soon as the table and food are set, they called the two other housemates Takenaga brought his book while Ranmaru kept on talking to his phone which Carlo gave an unpleasant vibe.

"who is he talking to?" asked Carlo.

"girls…" they all said.

"he's a playboy" Yuki added, Carlo frowned.

"how many girls?" he asked.

"we can't count." They all said.

"Ranmaru, please have a seat. It's not proper and polite to make the grace wait, now sit down and put that phone down" as his smooth and calm voice turned to an authoritative tone.

The boys had a shiver in their spine as Ranmaru put his phone down and not to upset the young Nakahara anymore.

As everyone got seated Carlo took Yuki and Sunako's hand "please let us bow our heads and thank our lord for these grace" the four boys looked at each other when Sunako told them about the Nakahara being a catholic.

"Lord, thank you for the grace that we are about to receive tonight, may you bless us O Lord and these thy gifts, which we are about to receive, from thy bounty, through Christ, Our Lord. Amen." He finished.

"please, dig in" he smiled.

While they are eating "Ranmaru, you know women are made by God to be loved, protect and taken care of. They're not play things or a material if you grow tired of them you throw or leave them" he looked at the red haired guy with a serious look.

"here comes the sermon" joked Sunako.

"brings back memories from padre?" Carlo told his sister who only giggled making their other housemates surprise.

"now, I don't like that attitude of yours Ranmaru, while I'm staying here please refrain that awful habit of yours." As he announced with his serious tone making the poor guy nod in agreement.

As they finished Sunako hurried to her room while Kyouhei excused himself to also head to his room but actually he's gonna sneak to her room for the movie marathon.

While Yuki and Carlo was at Carlo's room talking and getting to know each other, Ranmaru on the other hand was having a hard time keeping himself from calling girls, while Takinaga was having his time relaxing reading books and thinking there is actually someone who's actually matured residing in the mansion.

As Kyouhei and Sunako are now settled in her room cuddled in blanket and watching a movie, to Kyouhei's delight his secret girlfriend is actually wearing his oversized shirt.

As both cuddled they both also fell asleep in each other's arms.

morning came Kyouhei was the first one to wake up, as he kissed her she stirred up and woke up as well.

"morning" he greeted "morning" as she replied.

"this is comfy" he cuddled her some more. "I need to make breakfast" she was trying to get out of his hug.

Both had a little wresting game and kiss war moments later Kyouhei gave up and snuck out of her room so no one would notice.

While Sunako changed her clothes and headed to the kitchen to cook when she saw her brother already making one for all of them, so she decided to help by making more.

As the day started they got dressed and headed to school, the crowed was two more times than the usual but this time the name they are shrieking was "Carlo san" which the boy ignored and gone straight to his classroom.

As the day passed where the secret couple pretended like the usual, the class 2-C had a group project where they decided that they would do it on her place.

Funny how the boys noticed Sunako on her normal human form and not chibi form also she's not wearing any hat ot any other creepy things, the boys on her school now finds her really pretty and human, Noi also pressed that she would use make up to make her even more prettier.

Her group was Kyouhei with two guys and 3 other girls, as they were discussing about the project the girls can't help to squeal and feel giddy to be Kyouhei's group mate.

As they all head to the Nakahara mansion they passed the living room where Yuki and Carlo was resting, Yuki with a book on his face while Carlo properly sitting on the sofa but also asleep, the girls quietly squealed because of Sunako's warning and took pictures.

They all left their things on the other couch when Carlo woke up "oh…" he looked at the new faces.

"kyaaa!" now the ladies burst.

"sorry to wake you hermanito but me and my classmates need to make our project." He only shrugged and woke Yuki "hermano, let's head to my leisure room…"

"seguro, vamos?" he agreed (sure, let's go)

"since when?" Kyouhei stuned.

"try and hang out with my brother, trust me… everything's gonna change" Sunako giggled.

"leisure room?" he also pointed.

"oh.. remember that parlor room, or the tea room? Auntie turned that room to his leisure room, you know his old toys and favorite stuff?" she said.

"oh…"only word Kyouhei blurted out "can I have some food?" he nicely asked making his classmates stunned.

"what do you want?" she agreed, "well, you're the cook surprise me then?"

"okay, let me go change first" she left her bag to him.

Moments later she came down and started making food for them, Kyouhei followed her in the kitchen when Ranmaru and Takenaga with Noi and Tamao came home surprised to see guests.

They invited them to sit with them when Yuki and Carlo came down, Yuki was actually wearing fitted khaki shorts with v neck white shirt while Carlo is wearing his usual get up khaki board shorts and fitted tank top.

As Noi and the other girls saw him and Yuki they squealed Tamao giggled and asked who was the new guy so Ranmaru introduced him.

Tamao was surprised that that Sunako has a brother while the other girls kept on taking the boys pictures while the other boys are sitting quite when Carlo and Yuki asked them if they would like to eat something.

So Yuki and Carlo headed to the kitchen to make some.

As the other teens are having a conversation about their project Carlo and Yuki came back but this time both are singing and has strange smile on their faces.

Me voy enamorando ohhhh uhooo

Me voy enamorando ohhhh uhooo

Me voy, me voy enamorando ohhhh ouhooo

Yeah, Chino y Nacho

Me voy enamorando ohhhh uhooo

Farruko

Yo no sé si es el escote en tu espalda

O si será lo corta e' tu falda

Esas curvas tienen un hook que a mi me atrapa

Carlo was singing while Yuki was his duet and clasping hid hand to the beat, funny how they also dance along the way going up stairs.

Takenaga and Ranmaru just shrug it off, a little while later Sunako and Kyouhei came in with snacks however both face was a little bit pink, which they asked and the couple making reasonable excuses.

When the two younger boys came down Sunako turned even redder but faded after her brother asked if she's not using the kitchen.

As she answered they two young men excused themselves to go there but Yuki started singing with a weird smile on his face together with Carlo making the couple turn red again.

[YUKI:]

You look at me and, girl, you take me to another place (because me need it, baby girl)

Got me feeling like I'm flying, like I'm out of space (heart beat)

Something 'bout your body says, "Come and take me." (because me need it, baby girl)

Got me begging, got me hoping that the night don't stop (rock that body 'cause we don't stop party)

[CARLO:]

(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)

Tu cuerpo y el mío

Llenando el vacío

Subiendo y bajando (subiendo y bajando)

(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)

Ese fuego por dentro

Me está enloqueciendo

Me va saturando

"what's with them?" Ranmaru asked.

"maybe they just like to sing" Kyouhei making a bad reason.

"my brother is usually like that, and expect what happens if someone hangs out with him." Sunako making a reasonable one making Kyouhei sigh.

Shrugging that little scene Sunako and Kyouhei's group proceeded making their project surprisingly they were very fast on making it because they had Takenaga's help.

As they finished making the project it was dinner time so when Sunako excused herself to make one she saw the two boys now making dinner, surprisingly Yuki was doing great, so she helped out and a little later dinner was done and they just served it.

Many food was served their classmates was at awe when they saw how delicious looking food as they took a seat from the huge dining platform Carlo did his usual meal prayer.

As they ate some jokes and fun conversation and little arguments to cover it up was made.

Finishing dinner the two younger boys excused themselves to head to the leisure room to do something when Carlo started to sing again in a little teasing tone.

(YUKI)

Pero hay algo que es verdad

El amor no se puede comprar

No hay dinero en el mundo que

Compre un sentimiento Real...

(both YUKI and CARLO)

No te prometo la luna

Ni un viaje hasta el espacio

No te prometo una fortuna

Ni miles en el banco

No te prometo la luna..

Ni estrellas en tu cuarto

Te garantizo que nadie te va amar

Como te amo yo, como yo

Como te amo yo, como te amo yo (Bis)

"okay that is soo weird" Ranmaru pointed.

Sunako excused herself to clean the table while Kyouhei told them that he would do the dishes, to Takenaga and Ranmaru's surprise.

"what happened to him, did her got told by Carlo too?" Ranmaru asked making Takinaga snort.

After a little rest the others bid their goodbye while the other two couple accompanied their ladies home.

Days had passed when Carlo arrive, everything seemed normal however sometimes the other two males found Yuki and Carlo strange when they're together with Kyouhei and Sunako.

As the Class 1-A are currently having classes the teacher is having a lecture using the power point presentation, suddenly their monitor screeched and the image went dark the teacher thought it was broken when an image of a guy with a white cattlemen cowboy hat and somewhat a military combat suit appeared.

"good morning Reverend Juan Carlos Rafael Manolo Jose Fransico Miguel Nakahara III, I'm sorry to cut short your leave but urgent matters had came up from the Vatican and the elders wishes the presence of the mysterious commander of defense" he announced.

"it's understandable chief" as he put on his wireless headset.

"I hope your gun shot is fine now?" his chief checked.

"it's already fine, is Alec alright? Did the elders pester him?" he also checked on his other friend.

"his poor holiness is being bombarded while you're gone" his chief informed.

"alright, I'll be there as soon as possible"

"don't worry your guards and personal escorts would be there" he added.

Suddenly on cue the whole school heard a very loud vehicular noise from the school's front yard.

All looked out the windows as they spotted two hammers and t humvees with one limo like hammer.

Military men wearing complete combat uniforms with gears appeared when one high rank looking official came out only he worn a priestly full collar shirt.

"looks like they arrived" Carlo said with a smirk.

"hermano Yuki, can you please collect our housemates and my sister tell them to meet me at the school's front lawn, gracias." Yuki nodded with a bit of sadness.

"copy" as he answered, his whole class was looking at him with awe.

"and by the way, chief" he was cut off.

"what did I tell you being formal?" groaned by the guy on the screen.

"Tsuruga" he was cut off again.

"Koudi, can you please call the two mothers of mine, and connect me to them?" he asked.

"with pleasure, rev. though it might take a while." as the guy smirked.

"understood I'll just change for the meantime" he excused himself, as he was going out the room he encountered those men outside and he was greeted respectfully by the priest looking guy.

"your Excellency please change in to these" as he gave a neatly folded uniform to him.

"gracias, Dominic" as he took the clothes and changed the armed men followed him.

As he came back he was dressed in full military uniform although he has a black priestly full collar shirt, black camo pants with military black boots with spurs with rowels.

To their surprise he has a Kenai Chest Holster with a 50 caliber magnum revolver and a drop leg holster with huge military tactical knife.

"sorry for the wait Koudi, am I connected yet?" he asked.

"yes" he shortly answered and the screen turned in to an image of two ladies inside a huge and beautiful office while on the back ground was a beautiful view of a cliff side beach.

"mama and Tia mama, buenas dias, can I have a moment please?" he asked.

"anytime for you niño" said by the lady who looked like Sunako but more prettier.

"si, of course my dear Rafa" said by auntie.

"Tia mama, pidodisculpas pom romper mi promesa but I'm really needed right now, and also it's just like what you said Tengo que poner en primer lugar mis responsabilidades" (I'm sorry I'm breaking my promise) (I need to put first my responsibilities)

"mama, I'm also sorry, but I need to go. I promise that we would have a tea when I have a time, and I'll be careful this time" he smiled making the two ladies on the screen have a sad smile, and on cue Yuki came in signaling that the others are downstairs already.

"ah! Remember why you called me Tia?" he reminded.

"si, why?" she was excited.

"well, it's confirmed. Mi amigo here is my witness." He grabbed Yuki on the shoulders like buddies.

"and guess what, I already figure it out on the first day" he smirked.

"and…" the ladies in excitement.

"remember the time when Kyouhei said when he first saw me hugging hermana?" mine nodded.

"also, when we were having lunch and the two can't be found, add thing us what mi hermano told me pus thesecond morning when I woke up to make breakfast I found Kyouhei sneaking out her room also the one we really caught them was at that night we found Kyouhei back hugging her while she was cooking!" the two boys burst.

The ladies squealed "yes! She's a lady!" auntie happily said while Mrs. Nakahara "aww… my dear girl if finally back!"

"aww! I knew you can do it!" auntie happily praised her nephew.

"of course, I would not be the second in command in the United Nations Special Investigation Operations Unit if I weren't that obvious in things like that" he bossed only making the two ladies laugh.

Well, mama, Tia mama, I need to leave. I need to be in Rome" he sighed.

And the screen went off, his classmates kept on looking at him. Taking his beret off making his guards surprise from the gesture.

"mi hermano, you mean a lot to me. You also became one of my cared brothers. Please take care of this for me" as he gave a tight hug to his bestfriend.

"I'll miss you brother, hope you could visit and stay with us some more" Yuki with a little tear.

"brother, I cannot promise you that I could stay longer but, aqui os prometo I'll be visiting often" as both gave a tight hand shake. (I can promise you)

"oh… I almost forgot, I'll leave everything to you, including my stuff and my room! Also keep a close eye on playboy, he kept on upsetting me also mi hermana's novio" he boringly said when the novio part came (boyfriend).

"here's a little something that I could do to help you, give me a call if you already graduated, I'll have you to be my apprentice" he took one of his rings from the forefinger and gave it to his bestfriend.

As he came down another noise was heard which was a chopper landing students came out to check it only to see two huge guys with military uniforms complete with gears and tactical items with them and equally two machineguns in hand.

As the engine was turned off the two guys took off their shades and helmet one has a cerulean hair that he looked like the famous young violinist Len Tsukimori the other, the famous Transylvanian Count Kaname Kuran.

Although both had deferent hairstyle from who they resemble to.

"sup Rev! how's the wound recovering?" asked by the tallest who looked like the count.

"I'm quite fine, Red. Also it's healing well thank you for worrying" he acknowledged.

"the big man himself came with us to escort you, making sure you're safe?" smirked by the cerulean haired guy.

"I know, because I'm his advisor, did you forgot that Liam?" he also retorted.

"good to know you're recovering well and you've been very happy here, brother" as the guy from the screen now came out personally from the chopper taking off his cowboy hat, the students squealed that God has given them a chance to see another beautiful male being and to their delight he looked like the famous Japanese actor Tsuruga Ren.

"nice to know you're wearing the hat I gave you" making Carlo laugh a bit.

"he started to wear that when you said you're gonna have a leave" laughed by a tall blonde guy with a 50 caliber sniper in hand.

"why does it sound so wrong in every way?" Carlo sent a weird look.

"Red, Liam and Scott, shut the F*** up!" the cowboy guy burst in anger.

"what did I say about the cursing part, Koudi?" Carlo giving an irritated look.

"uh oh… number one rule about facing the Patriarch is no cursing in front of them?!" pointed by the blonde.

"wait? Patriarch?" Sunako intervened.

"I thought you gave up wanting to be a priest?!" Sunako asked.

"actually I didn't, remember what promesa I told you about Padre Salvador?" he started and Sunako nodded.

"well, I promised him that I would not see you nor the other family is I would not fulfill his dreams to be a bishop, however I was chosen by my friend Alec to be a Patriarch and become the second highest and the Vatican's national security director" he pointed.

"an lets clear things up… the bishop at padre's funeral was me…" he raised his right pinky showing the huge golden ring to her.

"so the hatred thing is gone now?" he smiled at her.

"I feel guilty…" she giggled.

"aww… come on sis, it's no one's fault" as he hugged her.

"and as for you, goldilocks. Take care of my sister" he then started to take off his 24 Inch Sterling Silver Curb necklace with a diamond crucifix "I'll leave this as a gift of me accepting you to the family, por fabor, tartar bein a mi hermana" (please treat my sister well).

As he now walked in front of Ranmaru "por favor, lessen your libido, the nice señorita you brought home she's very nice I know she's your fiancée, don't cheat, God sees what you are doing" he seriously said.

"you just upset a high ranking Vatican" snorted Takenaga.

"and for gran hermano, thank you. Thank you for lending me your books and assistance and por fabor, tell hermana Noi that I also want to thank her for making me her little hermano" he was giving Takenaga a hug.

"mi hermano, I'll visit again" as he gave Yuki another tight hug.

"my friend tenemos que irnos Pope Alec has been ringing me!" (we need to go) as Koudi said that another set of limo arrived which was a white one.

Four men in wearing a white clerical cassock with a saber in their waste. " aww… Luscious and his weasels are late!" laughed by the military boys.

"who are they?" Carlo asked his friend Koudi.

"they are the ones that his holiness assigned to protect you" he answered which the four gave a nodding respect to Carlo.

"pfft… you'll be good as dead before they arrive on your aid" insulted by Scott.

"why you insolent!" Luscious was cut off by Carlo.

"that's enough! Todo el mundo, por favor don't give me a head ache!" he rubbed his temples.

"if Alec assigned you guys to me then fulfill your duties, accompany me to Vatican now come along." Koudi guided him inside the chopper where the four guards followed him while Scott was the pilot and the other two was strapped and sitting on the door of the chopper.

"oh… a little reminder sis, Kyouhei you better tell the others about your relationship. It's no use of hiding it" he announced, which the two was bombarded with questions after that.

As they left Kyouhei asked Yuki "what did he said to me, the Spanish one?"

"please, take care of my sister" Yuki smiled.

"what does gran hermano means" Takenaga whispered to himself which Yuki heard "that means big brother, he things highly of you" as Yuki walked away with a smile.

After that commotion everything went back to normal except the school news paper president who wants to know who were those cute military guys, so she needed a little help from her fellow journalist friend Nami Amou.

The next day every girl in Mori high had a copy of the school news paper where on the headline was Mr. Mori high is off the market and the Mori high's most scariest girl is actually a very longing and sweet lady.

Funny how they made the two have a very sweet pose for the paper, while the other news was the profile of the 4 cute guys who picked up their Carlo sama, to their dismay Carlo is not allowed to be romantically involve.

It said on the paper the guy named Koudi Tsuruga is the younger brother of Ren Tsuruga, the current alpha of the Nations Special Investigation Operations Unit, with the young age of 16, Scott, who was the heir of the Rachester Dukedom, the little brother of the Walker CEO Takumi Walker with the age of 16, Red Kuran who's actually the brother of Count Kuran the same age as them, and Liam, he is actually the son of the world renowned pianist Hamai Misa and the brother of Len Tsukimori, running the same age as the others while Carlo was the youngest, it is revealed that this group of young men is actually heads of their own departments.

Every girl thought of them dreamily, however the new pride of the school was Yuki, after hanging out with Carlo he taught him a lot of things, sadly for the school the three guys admitted to be in a relationship and only Yuki was left single, funny how the girls would usually ambush the poor guy however he easily get away.

Back at the couple "it's actually nice to be normal again" Sunako petting john and leaning on Kyouhei.

"I know, this is really convenient" Kyouhei took john away and now laid on her lap.

Sunako combing his hair with her hand "wow I never knew this is a great quiet place, but a little bit scary for my taste" Kyouhei joked and Sunako only giggled in response.

As the two had a conversation about what's going to be their dinner later inside the science lab the day turned out be a normal day for them, no need to hide and be together.

* * *

~END~

A/N: sorry guys I still have no beta reader and I have no time to re read this so… I hope you bear with me for a while also I'll be editing this if I had time to re-read it. My bad guys sorry.


End file.
